


dictatorship of the proletariat (totally not propaganda)

by g0re_whore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Near Future, Politics, please don't take this seriously lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_whore/pseuds/g0re_whore
Summary: “Lance, you’re a sharpshooter aren’t you?""Yeah?""Never missed a mark?”“Y-yeah?”“Does that make you a Marx-ist?”Lance jabbed Keith in the ribs, hard enough to knock the revolutionary out of him for good...





	dictatorship of the proletariat (totally not propaganda)

**Author's Note:**

> hello. my name is jeff n i never fckin learnt how to read. 
> 
> part of the symptoms of radical illiteracy include writing fics about the potential affiliations of fictional characters rather than actually doing polsci homework lol. enjoy.

"But Princess Allura!" Keith protest for the fourth time this dobash. His hands were in his hair, shoulders tense with every other aspect of his body language indicating that he was exasperated beyond measure. 

“I am truly sorry but I cannot permit you to do this.” Allura said, defiant. “We may have differing views but all of us must come to a consensus if we are to achieve anything of value.” she added, looking down upon the paladins from the Bridge with worry. They had been arguing for a relatively short amount of time but it seemed as though they had been at it for years. Keith sat down with a huff and his arms crossed in petulant haste. The Bridge went silent.

“And this is exactly why liberals should get the bullet too.” he muttered.

Lance squinted, only a little dazed by the Keith’s pure, raw, unadulterated zeal.

“Excuse me? I don’t really wanna be a part of this whole kerfuffle but if participating in a fair democracy is not your thing, then why don’t you just go back to lead the Marmora or something, man.” 

Keith glared at Lance as though he were the imperialist in the room rather than Lotor. 

“Just kidding.” he laughed, nervously retreating. “You can stay and all. Not a problem.”

“Gentlemen. Allow me to remind you that it was I who proposed the idea of a meeting to put the Voltron Coalition's current political endeavours up for question. The entire galaxy trusts you and we are in a perfect position to seize this power. For everyone’s benefit, of course.” Lotor remarked with faint amusement. “What do you think Allura?”

She spared him a hesitant nod. 

“Please, Lotor. It is more than obvious to everyone present that all you are trying to do is push the colonial ways of your people onto Voltron. You just want to make sure we all agree with it this time.” Shiro remarked calmly as he stood beside the Princess. 

“So what do we do now? Just leave these planets, half of which have been severely damaged and flocked with rebel militias to fend for themselves? Or do we, as the arbiters of peace, have a responsibility to uphold order?” Lotor challenged.

“I’d much rather keep the blood off my hands, thank you very much.”

“Shiro’s right. It is historically ignorant to equate intervention with order.” Pidge spoke up from behind her monitor. “In fact, I’m half on board with Keith’s idea of shared resources and working towards that...hegemony...thing.”

“Thank you!” Keith exclaimed with fatigue. He looked at Lance as if to indicate that Pidge and himself had reached an intellectual standard which he too must aspire towards. Lance stuck his tongue out mockingly in retaliation.

“It is possible to just grant each planet individual autonomy...” said Allura.  

“No!” Pidge, Shiro and Keith yelled in unison. The Bridge went silent once again. The red and green paladins looked at Shiro, puzzled. 

“Imposing authority upon the galaxy is morally dubious.” he clarified, clearing his throat. “Otherwise our end-goals are the same. That is why I must respectfully disagree with Allura’s proposition.”

“You think authority is intrinsically unethical and yet you’ve been leading the damn coalition for the past few years?” Pidge inquired.

“Unjustified authority is intrinsically unethical. And yes, desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

Keith was too stunned to speak. 

“Anarchism?! But...but that makes no sense!” he said after the initial shock had disappeared. Shiro smiled at Keith and shrugged which only served to stun him even more. Lance practically basked in their subsequent silence.

“Makes no sense, huh? Says the literal communist.” Lotor quipped under his breath. He was filing his nails with Keith’s knife which the paladin snatched back with a threatening look. 

“Seizing the means of production makes perfect sense.” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses. “As long as it’s done democratically. Reform is undoubtedly superior to revolution.”

“Now you’re the one making ahistorical generalisations.” Shiro tutted. “Revolution is simply a means by which the people escape what is unjustly enforced upon them.” 

“Workers have nothing to lose but their chains.” Keith interjected. A full out war was about to break out when, suddenly, the hiss of the door sliding open turned a few heads to meet the yellow paladin. Everybody let out a collective sigh of relief because Hunk was pretty damn chill and perhaps he could work his magic and transfer some of that to dissipate the tension in the room. 

“Hey guys.” he said with a wave. In one hand he held a tray with food goo shaped like strangely appealing cookies.

“Hunk. We were awaiting your arrival. Please take a seat and feel free to contribute to the discussion.” said Allura.

“Oh my god! You’re here! Save me! Please!” Lance said, rushing towards the only seemingly sane person on board the castle and shaking him by the shoulders, “If I hear about subsidizing the means of produce or whatever  _ one more time _ , I swear I’ll turn into an anarchist just so I can murder without repercussions...” 

Hunk laughed and handed him a cookie.

“I have no idea what happened here while I was gone but that was hurtful.”

Lance tilted his head quizzically as he watched Hunk walk around and let the others have the food goo off his tray.  

“I happen to be an anarchist you know?” he said as if that was that was the most natural position for someone to hold. Keith bit into the delicacy and nodded out of appreciation. Hunk’s cooking was unbeatable. 

“Well, an anarcho-capitalist to be more specific.” he added when Lance’s face contorted upon realizing that nobody, not a single one of the people he was currently with, was right in the head. Keith crushed the cookie in his hands in disgust. 

“Anarcho-capitalism? And here I was, under the impression that you were smart, Hunk.” he said.

“Wow.” Hunk blinked, “I genuinely don’t know weather to take that as an insult or a compliment.”

“Either will do.” Keith replied, brushing the stray crumbs off his crisp Soviet Union uniform. “Honestly, how on Earth we all managed to pilot Voltron with meticulous coordination will forever be a mystery to me.”

Lotor sneered.

“I have a strong feeling that’s the only sentiment that we’ll be sharing collectively today.” he said, walking towards the exit. “It’s been a good talk. I look forward to a follow up discussion as soon as possible.” 

The door hissed before it shut and a brief moment of silence enveloped the paladins.

“Well, that makes things a little less complicated now.” Pidge noted.

“Correct.” said Shiro, “One down. Two more to go.” 

Allura and Hunk shared a look and let out a little “Oh.” of understanding.  

“Four lefties in one room.” Keith remarked. “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Hey. No. No. No. No. No. No.” Lance said, holding his hands up defensively. “Lefties? Why the heck am I being grouped with you three?” he demanded, pointing accusingly at Shiro, Pidge and Keith. 

Pidge snorted and Shiro stifled a smile.

“Do you believe in free will?” Keith asked.

“No.”

“Human rights?” 

“Of course.”

“Is income inequality unjust?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think the free market will solve all our problems?”

“Maybe? Yeah? Dude. I don’t know?”

“Lance you are a few nuanced positions away from full-fledged Communism and I think that's super hot.”

“Call me comrade, daddy.” he retorted, voice dripping with irony.

From half the Bridge away, Pidge choked. Weather from disgust or disdain for her fellow proletariat, she did not know… 

“Enough.” Shiro said.

“We should adjourn this session to a later date.” Allura said, her face plastered with regret for every bringing up politics in the first place. 

“Yeah. Definitely a good idea.” Hunk said, biting into the last cookie innocently. 

The next day, not a single paladin attended unarmed. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i colour coded most of them according to the symbol/flag of their political ideologies lmao.
> 
> Lance: Social Democracy  
> Keith: Communist  
> Lotor: Imperialist  
> Shiro: Anarchist  
> Hunk: Anarcho-Capitalist  
> Pidge: Democratic Socialist  
> Allura: ???
> 
> end me.


End file.
